


Playing It Straight

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Star Wars References, The Joker and Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Taylor go to a convention, and Taylor isn't so sure about Zac's choice of costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing It Straight

"I'm not sure about this." Taylor's voice carried out of the hotel bathroom before he stepped out of it.

When he finally emerged, Zac just grinned, the expression doubly creepy because of his Joker face paint. And Taylor--Taylor did look ridiculous in the little red and black leather skirt, his hair just barely long enough for the pigtails he'd brushed them into.

But Zac just grinned even more. "You look great."

"I look ridiculous." Taylor pouted, tugging his skirt down to no avail. "Why couldn't we have done Star Wars?"

"Because you didn't want to be Slave Girl Leia?"


End file.
